The present invention relates to a hermetic motor-driven compressor for use in an air conditioner, refrigerator, and the like.
A hermetic motor-driven compressor for use in an air conditioner, refrigerator, and the like, is so structured that the coolant gas compressed by the compressing element is discharged within the hermetic container once together with the lubricant used for lubricating or sealing the sliding parts, and only the coolant gas is discharged outside after the lubricant is separated, in order to prevent the lubricant from flowing outside together with coolant and causing lubrication failure. Such kind of hermetic motor-driven compressor is described with reference to FIG. 3.
In FIG. 3, reference numeral 1 shows a hermetic container. Motor element 2 and compressing element 3 are housed at the top and bottom of the container, respectively. Motor element 2 comprises rotor 21 attached to rotating shaft 23, and stator 22 attached to the inside wall of hermetic container 1. Compressing element 3 comprises cylinder 31, rolling piston 32 rolled in cylinder 31 by the rotation of rotating shaft 23, vane 33 in contact with this rolling piston 32 for partitioning cylinder 31 into high-pressure and low-pressure chambers, and bearings 35 and 36 for closing the openings of cylinder 31. Reference numeral 24 shows a gas passage formed along the outer circumference of the stator. Together with the clearance formed between the stator and rotor, the gas passage 24 allows the passage of high-temperature and high-pressure coolant gas compressed by the compressing element, introduces the gas into space 5 provided at the top of hermetic container 1, and discharges the gas from discharge pipe 6 into the external cooling circuit. On the other hand, the lubricant discharged from the compressing element together with the coolant gas is separated from the coolant gas in top space 5, goes through the clearance between the rotor and stator and gas passage 24, and returns to lubricant reservoir 7 provided at the bottom of the hermetic container.
At this time, gas passage 24 should have a cross-sectional area as large as possible in order to minimize pressure loss, and moreover, pressure difference between top space 5 and bottom space 8 of the hermetic container, and to assist the lubricant in returning to lubricant reservoir 7 by its weight smoothly. For this purpose, a hermetic compressor described in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. H01-159559, for example, has gas passage 24a and gas passage 24b in a parallel arrangement, as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5. Gas passage 24a is formed of a space between a linear section along the outer circumferential surface of the motor element and the inside wall surface of the hermetic container, and gas passage 24b is formed of through holes concentrically arranged in the vicinity of the outer circumference of the motor element. The through hole constituting gas passage 24 is structured to have a V-shaped inner periphery that has an apex on the centerline of the teeth in the stator core and is directed toward the outer periphery as it goes away from the apex.
However, with the structure shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, the width of the stator core between gas passage 24b and the stator slot in which windings are wound is too small to have sufficient mechanical strength. Therefore, the structure has problems: the teeth of the stator core are distorted easily by the stress applied thereto when the stator is pressed into the hermetic container and the distortion of the stator core hinders the hermetic container and the stator core from having sufficient holding force.
To address the above-mentioned problems, the present invention provides a hermetic motor-driven compressor in which magnetic flux passages in the stator core are sufficiently secured, the stator core is not distorted by the stress applied thereto when pressed into the hermetic container, and holding force of the stator core and the hermetic container is ensured.
The hermetic motor-driven compressor in accordance with the present invention has a first gas passage formed of a space between a linear section along the outer circumferential surface of the motor element and the inside wall surface of the hermetic container, and a second gas passage formed of through holes concentrically arranged in the vicinity of the outer circumference of the motor element. The through holes are disposed outside of the smallest inscribed circle that is concentric with the motor element and inscribed in the linear sections. The through holes are shaped like a bow or semicircle. The outer periphery of the through hole is shaped like an arch that has a curvature larger than that of the outer circumference of the motor element. The inner periphery thereof is shaped like an arc that has a radius larger than that of the smallest inscribed circle or a line.
Such a structure enables to provide a high-performance hermetic motor-driven compressor with little lubricant leak in which magnetic passages in the stator core are sufficiently secured, the stator core is not distorted by the stress applied thereto when pressed into the hermetic container, and holding force of the stator core and the hermetic container is ensured.